The objective of this study is to investigate the role stressful life events and personality characteristics play in susceptibility to infectious agents. Following psychological and personality evaluation, a human respiratory disease model will be used to experimentally control exposure to a virus and to monitor the development of both infection and clinical illness in normal subjects.